


Priceless

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arousal, Foreplay, M/M, Neck Kissing, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannibal is always so composed until Will comes along.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	Priceless

Will seems lighter than gravity. He seems lighter than gravity, because his feet do not touch the ground. They hover, one crossed over the other, against the force of nature.    
  
He seems lighter than gravity because there’s so many other forces occurring around him that this single force seems almost irrelevant. 9.8m/s suddenly seems like something close to 0.    
  
He seems light because he is holding none of his own weight up. He’s being held up, pressed between a wall by Hannibal. He’s perched on Hannibal’s hips, his legs around Hannibal’s waist, being pressed against it.    
  
He seems light because all his breaths are being stolen from his lungs through the lips of another. Powerful, hard hitting lips whose teeth are bared. Hannibal can be rather intense, almost the point of animalistic nature.    
  
“H-Hannibal.” Words were failing Will, it was however very difficult to speak through their crashing lips. “Hannibal. T.. the pa—inting.”   
Hannibal did not change his actions, Will could feel a roll through his hips and he pressed in closer. Will had noticed the initial impact of the wall to be different. It seemed to have more texture.    
  
He had been right.    
  
They were up against a painting, one of the most priceless ones he owned. Will could feel the paint’s texture through his shoulders. But Will knew Hannibal was not going to stop.    
  
Will had been a tease all day, to the point where he could tell Hannibal was silently mad. At some point he muttered to Will that he would regret it. And so, there they were. Hannibal had caught him completely off guard. He’d appeared out of seemingly no where, picked Will up by the back of his thighs. He hoisted him up on his hipbones and slammed him into the wall. He hissed into Will’ ear about god knows; how much Will had teased him, how much he needed Will, anything and everything all with a threatening tone. Will was half way between pleasure and pain, his groans from both the feeling of Hannibal’s teeth at his skin but also the pain it left behind. His lips chapped and raw from Hannibal’s kissing turning into biting. Marks were left all over Will’s jaw and down his neck. Will had noticed Hannibal made soft sounds at where he bit down against Will’s collarbones. Then began mumbling into the skin that he intended to damage the perfection that was Will Graham. See him disheveled and broken. Tear him to shreds. That nothing would please him more.    
  
What should have terrified Will Graham, what should have shaken Will Graham to his core, was uncharacteristically making him smile. The threats against his shoulders were warm, the teeth trails were not out of hatred, the beads of crimson forming on his lips were beautiful. Will, who had never found anything in company, was surprised at the smile on his face. A year ago, he wouldn’t have every imagine being okay with a simple touch to his shoulder, Hannibal had found Will’s true self and had bought him to the surface.    
  
“Hannibal, we’re going— going to damage the painting.” The word’s were broken apart and stolen through kisses. “It’s priceless.”   
“You.” Hannibal’s chest was heaving, “you. Will Graham. Are priceless.”   
“Hmm..” Will hummed as Hannibal moved back to his neck, “yet you still intend on tearing me to shreds?”    
Hannibal paused briefly, his eyes meeting with Will’s, then darting to his lips. He kissed him again, slowly this time,    
“Crimson looks beautiful on you...” the beads that were on Will’s lips were now smudged across Hannibal’s. Will locked eyes with him, his breaths deeper then they’d ever been, and he whispered what was barely loud enough to be words,   
“It looks almost black in the dark..” Will saw the flutter of Hannibal’s eyelids, one of the last things Will had said before they were falling down that cliff. Now it meant something different. They’d endured. Again. The world would not let them destroy each other. So Hannibal, cherishing the opportunity to respond with what Will had told him that night, slowly whispered. “It’s beautiful.”    
  
And it was. They lingered there, staring, thinking about how they got there. Years of pain but there they were. Reborn. Will had found himself, finally. Hannibal carefully traced the scar on Will’s stomach with his finger and Will pressed his nose into Hannibal’s hair.    
“It is... it is beautiful. You are beautiful.” A smirk was on Will’s face, “do you know what else is beautiful, Hannibal?”   
“What else, Will?” His voice was a mere whisper.    
“This painting...” He felt Hannibal chuckle, “the painting I can feel under my finger nails....”    
Hannibal laughed again, quietly, tracing a finger along the growing marks on Will’s shoulder, through to his collar bone, up his throat just to see him shiver where it hurt.    
“I, for one, believe it was worth it...” his eyes found the spot where Will had clawed colour from. Long scratch lines, uplifted paint. “Something priceless damaging something priceless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Get nervous posting this kinda content. Hope it's enjoyed :)


End file.
